The World of Anthros
by Crysal1010
Summary: When Sonic finds Tails in the forest, the two become best friends, and are soon adopted by the Thorndyke family. All characters have different personalities, and Chris isn't such a minx. SonAmy ABANDONED, FEEL FREE TO WRITE A SEQUEL.
1. Meet the young Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic blah blah blah...

This is a One-shot currently, MAYBE I'll expand it. I'm planning to. (Yes, I stole the book thing off of Avatar...)

If I do expand it, it will be completely different from the actual Sonic the Hedgehog saga. everything will be original.

* * *

The world of Anthros

Book 1,

Chapter 1,

Meet the young Kitsune

Sonic the hedgehog, only 7 years old, was running through the jungle. He enjoyed running, the cool air on his quills, and the warmness around him brought ectasy to the little hedgehog. He kept running, until he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a waterfall. Knowing he can't stand being in water, he decided to sit beside it.

He noticed a small, two-tailed kitsune crawling out of the bushes and staring at him. It had hands, but it had paws for feet. _"Wha?"_ Sonic thought. The kitsune walked torward him on all fours. It sat like a dog beside him and looked up at him. "Hey little guy," Sonic said, "Why do you have two tails?" The kitsune's ears went down. "Oh... Well what are you doing here?" The kitsune opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

"It's okay, I won't bite." Sonic said with a smile, gazing into the kitsune's crystal blue eyes, with his lime green ones. The kitsune perked up and cuddled against Sonic. He picked up the kitsune, stroking it. It was small enough to fit in his palm. "Well, what is your name?" Sonic said, with curiosity. "No..." The Kitsune said in a very small voice. "Huh?" Sonic asked. "I..." The Kitsune said. "You what?" Sonic asked, curious. "I don't have one..." "Do you want one?" Sonic asked. "Yes..." The kitsune said. "How about Tails?"

"So, why DO you have two tails?" Tails looked down. Sonic felt a tear drop onto his hand. "It's okay," Sonic said. "I think it's cool." Sonic felt more drops on his hand, until it was a small stream. Sonic comforted Tails with two fingers. He didn't want the little kitsune to cry. He wanted to hug Tails, but he was much too big for that. So he looked at Tails with sad eyes, not knowing what to do.

"How about you come home with me?" Sonic said, soothingly. Tails licked Sonic's cheek. "Thank you." Said Tails. Sonic sat there, holding Tails. He didn't quite know where to put the tiny kitsune.

Sonic decided to put Tails in his pocket. The little kitsune poked his head out and looked forward.

(A/N: Yes, Sonic is wearing pants. Jeans, actually. His mother doesn't like him running around naked, but he still doesn't wear a shirt.)

"Hang on!" Sonic chimed as he took off at 599 miles per hour. Tails yelped, and ducked down into Sonic's pocket out of fear. Sonic stopped, hearing the sound. He felt brushing in his pocket, so he reached down to open it, only to find Tails curled up, shivering in fear as he looked up at him. Sonic frowned, seeing the tears in the kitsune's eyes. He reached into his pocket to take Tails out, but then Tails bit his finger.

"YEOWCH!" Sonic yelled. He drew back his finger and flicked it a few times, then he started to suck on it. He could still hear Tails whimpering in there. He decided to run back home, still going at 599 miles per hour. Sonic was afraid to go above that speed, because he thinks the Sonic boom might deafen him. As he runs home, he thinks about Tails at the house...

* * *

WELL, that's it for now... IF you want this to NOT be a oneshot, I EXPECT 5 POSITIVE REVIEWS.

I'm already done with the next chapter.

EDIT: OkayIdon'tFkingcareanymore. I'll submit the next chapter.


	2. The Shunning

CHAPPY 2.

Anyone like the originalness yet?

* * *

The World of Anthros 

Book 1,

Chapter 2,

The Shunning

Sonic ran to his house, and his mother was calling him.

"Maurice!" Sonic's mother called, "Time for dinner!" "Mom, don't call me that!" Sonic called back. "My name is Sonic, S-O-N-I-C." "Don't take that tone of voice with ME young man! Now get down here right now!" "Yes, Mom." Sonic walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the square table, and his mother told him to eat. He ate his roast beef without a word, until he felt a rustling in his pocket...

Tails, still in the pocket, smelled the roast beef. He started to poke out his head. When Sonic noticed him, he shoved him back in the pocket. Tails yelped as he was pushed into it. "What was that?" Asked Sonic's mother. Sonic sweatdropped. "N-Nothing, nothing..." Tails poked his head out again, and Sonic shoved him back in, he made a louder yelp. "Maurice, are you hiding something from me?" Sonic's sweatdrop inflated and his eyes widened. "No..." Tails poked his head out once more, with Sonic shoving him back in again. He let out a very loud yelp. "Alright, Maurice, You're definitely hiding something from me. Tell me right now, or you're grounded.

Grounded... Sonic always feared the word. He didn't want to get grounded, so he pulled Tails out of his pocket, and placed him on the table. "What is that?" She asked. Sonic lifted up his hand, revealing a small, two-tailed fox. "Maurice, It has two tails! It's a mutated freak of nature! You can't keep it!" Tails hung his head and his ears drooped, his tails were on the ground behind him. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you can't talk to him like that! He's just a child, He can't help it! And what's wrong with having two tails anyway!?"

Angry tears were streaming from the little hedgehog's eyes, as the kitsune was also crying. "It's still a two-tailed freak! Foxes are NOT born with two tails!" "Why you... I'm going upstairs!" "Fine, You're GROUNDED!" "Urgh..." Sonic snatched Tails, and dashed upstairs.

As he was running upstairs, he got angrier and angrier at his mother. He ran inside his room and slammed the door so hard, it shook the house and the houses around it. He locked it, and set Tails on the carpet. He walked over to his dresser. "**GRAAAAAH!!"**Sonic screeched as he slammed his fists on it over and over again. He looked over to where Tails was, and the tiny kitsune was kneading the carpet, before he curled up into a ball on it, and fell asleep. The sight of Tails sleeping like that seemed to calm him down, so he walked over to Tails with fatherly eyes. He knelt down and stroked Tails, before he picked him up and whispered, "Cmon little buddy, we're running away."

* * *

Heh heh heh... I LOVE making cliffhangers, because I'm pretty damn good at it. 

Sonic's going to run away? Where is he going? How will he live? Find all the answers in the next chapter!


	3. The Escape

Chappy 3!

The Chapters are so short so I can release them faster, and you can read more...

But they're not THAT short, are they?

* * *

The World of Anthros

Book 1,

Chapter 3,

Rescue

"We're running away." Sonic said as he put Tails in his pocket. Sonic ran across the room and dived out the window. He somersaulted as he landed, and took off. Tears stained his face as he ran all through the forest, swerving left and right, dodging trees as he went. He saw a downed tree as he ran, and figured he could jump over it. When he got close to it, he jumped, but his foot got caught on a branch, and he fell flat on his face.

Tails tumbled out of his pocket, yelping as he rolled into a stream. Sonic got up and saw Tails, crying and struggling as he was carried along the river. Sonic ran torwards Tails, as the tiny kitsune's cries echoed into the dead of night.

Sonic turned and ran along the high-speed river when his instincts told him to stay out of the water.

_'I... I gotta save him!'_

_**'You can't go in there.'**_

_'NO! I can't just leave him to die!'_

_**'But you'll die if I go in there.'**_

_'I gotta dive in and save him!"_

_**'No, save yourself, leave the kitsune to die.'**_

Sonic saw that he and Tails were getting close to a Mile-high waterfall.

_'He's going to die if I don't save him!'_

_**'But you can't swim, You know that.'**_

_'Leave me ALONE!'_

_**'I will never leave you. I will stay to influence you, to keep you alive.'**_

_'I can't leave Tails! You don't control me!!'_

_**'Oh but I **__**do**__**. You can't escape me.'**_

The wailing kitsune was close to the waterfall, Ten more seconds and it would be all over.

_'I MUST SAVE HIM!_

_NINE._

_**'Save yourself.'**_

_EIGHT._

_'No! He can't die! He's my only friend!'_

_SEVEN._

_**'You must stay.'**_

_SIX._

_'I WILL save him!'_

_FIVE._

_**'STAY.'**_

_FOUR._

_'I MUST GO!'_

_THREE._

_**'STAY.'**_

_TWO._

_'NO!!!!!'_

_ONE._

_**'STAY!!!'**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sonic wailed as the tiny kitsune fell off the edge. He jumped off after him, tears streaming from his eyes. The little hedgehog skydived, arms by his sides in an attempt to catch up to the crying kitsune. He reached out his hand. "Tails! Grab my hand!" Tails reached up with his hand, and Sonic grabbed it. He brought the little kitsune to his chest, and held him close as he fell.

_**'You fool! Now you both will die! You should've just stayed up there!'**_

_'No, You're wrong, I saved Tails...'_

Sonic Looked down, and saw the ground._ Far below him._ Darkness slowly appeared around the edges of the little hedgehog's vision. He felt faint, as the darkness in his eyes grew. He looked around, as the darkness closed in from the edges of his vision. He took one last look at the tiny kitsune as the darkness filled his eyes.

* * *

...I had a feeling of discomfort when writing this chapter. I wonder why... 


	4. Survival

Chapter 4 out.

I apologize for taking... Two weeks to update?

I was working on other things, okay?

* * *

The World of Anthros 

Book 1,

Chapter 4,

Survival

"YELP!"

The little hedgehog slowly opened his eyes... It was daytime in the forest clearing, filled with lush, green grass, various stones, a tree and the roaring waterfall. He saw Tails lying on his beige chest, close to his face, staring into his eyes with his own. The tiny kitsune wagged his tails and licked Sonic's nose, causing him to giggle a bit. "Hey little buddy..." He said. As his blurred vision cleared, he was suprised when he saw that the kitsune has grown, from the size of a hamster to that of a kitten. He let out a small chuckle. "Woah buddy, you've grown..." He said quietly. "I guess I can't fit you into my pocket anymore..." With that said, The small hedgehog noticed that he could no longer feel his pocket. He turned his head to his side, and his eyes grew wide. "WHERE DID MY PANTS GO?!" He yelled as he realized he was not wearing his pants anymore. He stood up quickly, sending the kitsune on his chest flying off of him.

He ran around the clearing, desperately searching for his pants, upturning rocks and other objects with his bare hands. Then he realized something. _Bare_ hands. He looked at his hands; they were not gloved anymore, and you could see the blue fur all over them. He panicked, and started looking for his gloves, too. He heard a loud yelp, and looked over to where the noise came from. There he saw his kitsune friend walking torwards him, a concerned look in his eyes. He wrapped his tails around his legs and layed down. Sonic felt relaxed the instant the soft tails touched him. He looked down and saw his tails; they were very fluffy, and appeared to be as big as the kitsune's torso. They weren't that big yesterday...

"Hey buddy, how long was I out?" Sonic asked the little kistune by his feet. Tails looked up at him. "Seven..." He barely managed to stutter. "Seven what?" Sonic asked, curious. "D... D... Da-Days..." Tails choked out. "W-What?" Sonic said, startled by the sudden realization that he had been out cold for a week. At least that explains how Tails grew. "But... But... But..." Sonic stuttured as he clutched his head, trying to digest the information that he had just taken in. "H-how could I have survived?" "I f-fed you." Tails said. Sonic looked down, breathing heavily. "B-but..." Sonic stammered. The small kitsune climbed up Sonic's leg, then torso, until he got to his head. He layed down on his clavicle and wrapped his tails around his neck. embracing it. The little hedgehog felt a wave of comfort flow across his body, and he stopped clutching his head. "Thanks buddy." Sonic said. "A-are you h-hungry?" Tails said. "Yeah..." "I c-can get some f-food." The little kitsune released it's tails from Sonic's neck, and hopped down, squeaking as he hit the ground. He walked over to the river coming from the waterfall, and dipped his head into it. A few seconds later he lifted it out, a large fish in his jaw. "Woah, Tails! I didn't know you could catch fish!" Sonic said excitedly. The orange kitsune simply walked over to him and dropped the fish at his feet. He started to skin it with his teeth, while Sonic simply watched in amazement. "So... How were you feeding me?" Sonic said.

Tails had finished skinning the fish. "I sh-shoved it d-down your th-throat." Tails replied. Sonic was stunned at his reply. "So, you've been shoving raw fish down my throat?" Sonic said with curiosity. "Y-Yeah." The little kitsune replied. "Well, since I'm awake, we can cook it now!" Sonic said as he walked over to a pile of flint rocks. "We're going to need some wood, can you get it for us?" Sonic said. Much to his suprise, Tails was already walking torwards him with a large branch in his jaw. He set it down beside Sonic, and the little blue hedgehog began to break it into small pieces before setting them down into a pile. He inserted a piece of flint into the pile and threw another piece at it, creating a spark that set the wood on fire. Tails squeaked at the sight of the flames and scuttled behind Sonic, whimpering behind him. Sonic moved backwards and sat down, looking at the little kitsune. "Come on buddy it's just a little fire!" Sonic said. Tails only yelped. Sonic ripped the fish in half, before he skewered it on two sticks. he held them both over the fire; one in each hand. After a few minutes the fish were done, and it was dawn. He withdrew the sticks from the fire and set one before the orange vulpine. "Dinner time!" Sonic chimed. "I-Itidakimasu."Tails said. "What?" Sonic replied, raising an eyebrow at the comment. "I-It means t-time to e-eat." Tails said. They began eating their fish.

"I think- -chomp- we should- -chomp- head north- -chomp- tomorrow.- -chomp- " Sonic said.

"M-Maybe when- -chomp- th-this fish- -chomp- s-stops t-tasting- -chomp- so good." Tails said.

--Group chomp--

Sonic and Tails had finished their fish, and Sonic stretched and yawned. "G-night Tails." he said, looking over to the already sleeping vulpine. Sonic layed down, and let the soft sounds of the distant waterfall lull him into a revitalizing sleep...

* * *

Wow, longest chapter yet! 

I wonder what will happen next...


	5. Horseplay

Chapter 5.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

-Takes bite of fish-

My... My writers block... I-IT'S GONE!!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!

-Takes another bite of fish-

Hmm, I never knew fish tasted so good!

-

Book 1,

Final chapter,

Horseplay

-YELP-YELP-YELP-

Sonic's eyes snapped open, before they relaxed again. He looked in front of him, to see his little kitsune friend lying on his chest again. The little hedgehog groaned. "Come on, buddy... Just five more minutes..." He said sleepily as he turned over, sending the kitsune on his chest tumbling away. Seconds later the orange vulpine walked back over to the cerulean hedgehog and put his muzzle to his ear. "_**YELP!!**_" Sonic sat up, covered his ears with his hands, and yelled, trying to recover from the painful ringing in them.

When the ringing had subsided, the hedgehog looked over to the orange vulpine, and sighed, removing his hands from his ears. "Aww, what am I gonna do with you?" He said playfully, wagging his finger at the little fox. To his suprise, the kitsune stood up on it's hind legs, and tried to imitate his finger-wagging motion, before falling over backwards and yelping. Sonic just sat there and stared, his eyes as big as dinner plates. The vupline got up, and tried standing up again, steadying itself with it's arms. Sonic noticed something: He was bending his legs while standing, typical for an average fox. The blue hedgehog reached over and straightened the orange kitsune's legs, earning an ear-shattering scream from him. The scream echoed through the forest, making it vibrate and making several flocks of birds fly off.

Sonic thought he heard glass shatter in the distance. They must be near civilization! But his excitement quickly diminish as he covered his ears and yelled again. After a few seconds the two-tailed vulpine fell over backwards again. Sonic stopped yelling and removed his furred hands from his ears. He heard small whimpering. He opened his eyes, and looked over to his friend, who was curled up into a ball, whimpering rather loudly. Sonic crawled over to his kitsune friend. "...Tails?..." He said as he reached his hand out to pet him. Closed eyes full of tears, Tails raised his head and clamped his jaw on Sonic's outstreched hand. **Hard.** The cereulean hedgehog screamed in pain as he retracted his hand. He looked at it, and saw the crimson liquid flowing from the kitsune's teeth marks, before circulating around his hand and dripping on the ground below. Sonic cried out in pain as he shut his eyes, tears flowing from them as he clutched his bleeding hand with his other one. "Tails... How could you do this to me?..." Sonic said, his voice breaking. "I-I thought we were friends!..." Sonic said, crying as he kneeled down. "Why?... Why Tails?... Why?..." Sonic said as his vision faded to black.

He woke up a few hours later, lying on his back and staring up into the sky. He recalled the events from before; how Tails bit him, how the blood ran across his hand, the unbearable pain...

He felt something wet on his hand; he was sure it was the blood, but he felt something sliding across his hand. The cereulean hedgehog moved his azure gaze over to his hand: It was Tails, licking his wounds clean, tails on the ground, an apologetic look on his face. When the orange kitsune realized that the blue hedgehog was looking at him, he stopped licking his wounds and backed away, whimpering as a guilty look appeared on his face. Sonic looked at his hand: it was completely healed. No scars or anything! Sonic looked back at his Kitsune friend, who was four yards away from him and getting farther. "Hey buddy..." Sonic said soothingly, making Tails stop backing away from him. "You healed me, I'm okay now..." Sonic said, causing the orange vupline to raise his head. "...How did you do that?... You're... Awesome..." Sonic said. The kitsune lifted his tails, and they started fluttering once again. "C'mere, buddy! Sonic said as he sat up and gestured his hand. The small kitsune's face lit up, and he ran over to the cereulean hedgehog on all fours. Sonic picked him up, and stood up with him, stroking his fur. "C'mon Tails, Let's head north!" Sonic said as he dashed off torwards the sound of the broken glass.

----

Yusssss... I wrote this whole chapter in one shot! I STILL can't believe my writer's block subsided!

YAY!!

Well, do NOT expect more than two days for the next chapter, cuz my writer's block is gone, and I'm LOVIN it:D

So live peacefully, have fun, and eat more Mcdonalds. (BADA DA DA DAAA!)


	6. Emotions WZONE CHAPTER

Chappyappyappyappyappyappy- (Breaks)

SIX?

I hope I can make this one a bit more deep...

---

Book 2,

Chapter 1,

Emotions

Sonic ran through the forest, holding the kitsune that was so dear to him, but he refused to show it. He never had any friends, they all rejected him for being blue. What was wrong with blue? They poked and prodded him every day of his life every time they saw him. They used to pummel him within an inch of his living, until he was coughing up blood and whimpering. He hated it, he hated _Them_. All of them, the cruel bastards. He wanted to get them back, make them pay for his suffering, but he was too weak. He couldn't get stronger, because he was too injured to excersize.

But in the midst of all that, sometimes, _those blessed times_, he got to run. Through the forest, past the tall, green trees, the vivid plants, the animals and the crystal blue waterfall. Forget all his troubles and just run it all out. Run. Run. Run. That's all he ever thought about. Never anything else. That was all he looked forward to, running. His only chance to have fun. Never any friends. Everyone in the world would reject him for being blue. _Everyone._

_Boy, was he wrong._

He had found someone abnormal. Someone who understands the pain of being alone. _Someone who would be his friend._ A little fox with two tails. He was probably rejected himself, for a simple birth defect. No. Not defect, _anomaly._ There was nothing wrong with him, he wasn't disabled in anything, just a simple second tail. Two tails, two rejects. Simple fit, isn't it? Two rejects that would fit together, just like friends. No, _close_ friends. No, not even that. They would be so close, they would be like _brothers._ No, not just _like_ brothers. They would be _real_ brothers. So close, so kind to eachother, so understanding. They would go everywhere together. They would laugh, they would play, and they would be together. From meeting to death, they would be close.

So close.

So close.

Never to be seperated. They would laugh and play together in the afterlife, for all eternity. Always together. Nothing would ever seperate them. They would form an unbreakable bond.

_Together forever._

Sonic snapped to his senses, only to realize that he was crying tears of joy at his thoughts. "H-Hedgehog?..." Tails said, looking up at the crying blue hedgehog. Sonic looked down at him and smiled, knowing that he would see that innocent face again and again for the rest of his life. It was so sweet, so kind, so lovable. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the "plop" sound of his tears on the small kitsune's hands. "W-What are th-those things in y-your eyes?" The orange kitsune asked, staring at Sonic's tears. Sonic simply blinked, sending more tears at the young kitsune. "I... I... I..." Sonic stuttered. "L-Love y-you, T-Tails..." Sonic said lovingly at the young vulpine, letting his tears fall. He pulled the kitsune close to him, and closed his eyes, cutting off his line of sight. Sonic felt the kitsune's tails wrap around him in a warm embrace. He loved it when he did that, it relaxed him more than anything else. He wanted him to keep his tails on him, keep relaxing him, not ever to release them.

Always...

Caring...

-----

Wow, longest chapter so far, also, 2,000 WORDS IN ONLY 20 MINUTES. I submitted 2 chapters in 2 hours.

-----

I feel so relaxed right now... So comfortable, so satisfied. Wait, I know what's going on.

It's happened again, after a long 2 months.

_I'm in the zone._

The writing zone... The zone where my imagination comes alive. The zone where I write quickly and passionately. I also write well, and give much better detail on everything then I do elsewhere. I never write better anywhere out of this zone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter created in the zone. My entry into the zone happens when I'm sleepy, and usually happens between 9:00 PM to 9:30 PM. I feel as i'f I'm right about to fall asleep, yet my eyes stay open. It's a trance-like state, and I don't blink while in this state. Not much, anyway. Ugh, they greyness around my eyes is closing in, I can only see the screen I'm writing on, and the words on it. That's what this state is like. Woah, it's closing in. I can't see anything anymore, only a small area where i'm looking. Hmm... I wonder if this state happens when I'm sitting on my feet, like I am now. I hear Spongebob in the background, but it is not snapping me out of my trance. OWWWWW MY FEET HURT. ACK, NO MORE W-ZONE FOR TONIGHT. Strange, I have just gotten off my feet, yet my zoned state stays intact.

I have nothing more to write on this matter.

Give me reviews on my "W-Zone Chapter".


	7. Station Square

Okay, WTF.

These chapters are getting longer and longer! And I'm releasing a chapter every day! What's going on?

Do I have some sort of Reverse Writer's block or something?

Ooh, I know!

I'll call it Writer's... Um...

Help me out here.

-----

Book 2,

Chapter 2,

Station Square

_-BEEPITYBEEPEEPEEPITYBEEP-_

Sonic snapped his eyes open at the sound. Ugh, it was so annoying! But what was it? He wanted to know. He let down his arms a bit so he could see again, and saw that he was standing, surrounded by large machines. They were all making sounds at him. He couldn't see what the machines were, given that his vision was still blurred by tears. He blinked away the tears, and he saw what had been beeping at him;

He didn't know what it was. The machine was jet black, and had these two large eye-like things on its front, and a metal A above it. In the middle of the thing was a large bump, which had tinted glass windows in it. It also had these wheel-like things on it's bottom-sides, with a little white thing on it's lower-front that held these letters: TJ1-PSK. (Think a Corvette) It was letting out a continuous soft hum, and an ominous one at that. The machine beeped again, which made the little blue hedgehog jump. He simply stared at it, and pulled his kitsune friend closer to him, his tails still around his neck. He heard three more beeps; one from each of his sides, and one behind him. He slowly turned his body, seeing three more similar machines all around him...

"Hey, what is that thing?" Sonic heard someone say from behind him. "I don't know..." He heard a second one say. "It looks like a giant blue hedgehog..." He heard a third one say. The ceruelean hedgehog turned around, to see three Humans, wearing blue and white caps and outfits. On the outfits were letters that spelled out "Police". What were Police? Were they going to hurt him? He backed away from them, trembling with fear. "I think you're scaring him." The one in the middle said. Sonic remembered he wasn't wearing pants. "I hope he doesn't get _too_ scared." The one on the left said. They all looked at him curiously. Why were they looking at him? Make them stop! Sonic backed away more, off of the runway, until he felt something cold on his back. He stepped forward and turned around, to see a big metal pole. It had two signs on it that said "Walk" and "Don't walk". He tilted his head to look up to the top of it, only to see a big yellow bar going off to the left. It had three lights on it, colored Green, Yellow, and Red. "Now he's looking at the lightpole..." The one on the right said. What was a lightpole? The thing he was looking at? He guessed so. He turned around and held his kitsune friend close to him, seeking comfort from him. "Hey, He's holding a little fox!" The one in the middle said again. "It's kinda cute!" The one on the left said. "Hmm... It has two tails. Maybe we should take it for examination." The one on the right said.

Sonic froze. Were they going to take Tails from him? No! He wouldn't let them! _He was his only friend!_ "I'll get the fox." The one on the right said again as he walked torwards the little hedgehog. Sonic froze again with fear. They _were _going to take Tails from him! When the human got to him, he reached out his arms for the orange vulpine. Sonic stepped backwards, and the human stepped forwards again, his arms still reaching for him. "NO!!" The little hedgehog yelled as he brought the orange kitsune closer, his eyes closed and filling with tears. The human dropped his arms and put on a startled look. "It can _talk?_" The human said. "Nevertheless." The human said as he reached for the orange vulpine once again. _**"NO!!!"**_ The cerulean hedgehog said as he dropped to the ground, clutching his best friend for dear life. Tails was his only friend in this scary metroplex, his only comfort, his brother. "I think he wants you to not take the fox from him." The human on the left said from behind him. "Okay then, I'll take them both for tests." The human close to the little hedgehog said. He reached down and picked up the hedgehog; he wasn't that heavy, and walked back to another machine. This one was different though, It was blue, and had a white hump with a blue, white and red light on top. Sonic opened his eyes, and found that he was being carried by one of the humans. He started to struggle. "Don't worry, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you, or take your little fox friend from you." The human said, looking into Sonic's eyes. The human put the hedgehog down, and patted his head. Part of the little hedgehog wanted to run away, right now. Run away, and get out of this concrete jungle as fast as he could, to escape back to the forest. But another part of him wanted to stay, to make a new life, to raise his brother in this place. "Get in." The human said as he pointed to the machine. But it was different. Part of it's metal was disconnected, and was open. The inside had seats, which were made of red velvet. The little Cerulean Hedgehog climbed in and sat in the center, before the Human pushed on the piece of metal, and connected it to the rest of the machine. The seats were quite comfortable, and he could just go to sleep on them, but he was too scared to even think about sleeping right now. Suddenly, the kitsune in his arms let out a yawn, an action that easily displayed his teeth, and opened his eyes, sureveying the area. He took his tails off of the little hedgehog's clavicle, and stretched, before hopping out of his arms onto the seat beside him.

The human climbed into the seat in front of Sonic, and inserted a key, before turning it. The machine began to vibrate, and let out a soft hum. The little hedgehog felt scared of the vibrating, but got used to it quickly. The machine began to move forward, and the vibrating grew. It even felt kind of good. The vibrating started to relax him, and his eyelids started to droop... No, he couldn't go to sleep now, it was too dangerous. He quickly pulled his eyelids back up, but that didn't last long, as a few seconds later they started to droop again. No! Stay awake! He was vulnerable when he was asleep, and he couldn't risk being vulnerable in a place like this! Or could he? He was nice and safe inside this metal machine, and nothing could get in. Nothing could harm him or Tails. He was safe, so it was okay to sleep. He hadn't had a good sleep in a while, so his eyelids drooped more. Maybe it was okay... to sleep... He came back to his senses, and his eyes were closed. He opened them again, trying to keep on alert. He looked to his side, and saw that his kitsune friend had fallen asleep already, curled up into a little ball. The human had noticed the little hedgehog trying to stay awake. "It's okay, you can go to sleep..." The human said, but Sonic couldn't trust him. He might inject something into him or something while he was snoozing, and that would be bad, so he tried desperately to stay awake. The Human turned a few knobs, and the vibrating changed to a rumbling, and was even more relaxing. The little hedgehog found that he could not keep his eyelids open, so he let them rest. Maybe resting his eyes for a bit, but not sleeping. He would stay awake with his eyelids closed, just to give them a rest, but he couldn't fall asleep.

Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep.

Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep...

Don't... Fall asleep...

Don't... Fall...


	8. Tests

This is the third chapter in the every-day-release streak I'm having!

-----

Book 2,

Chapter 3,

Tests

"I think he's awake now."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes...

What was that noise? Where did it come from? He wanted to find out. He turned his head from the ceiling of the white-tiled room to look over to the left. There was a large glass window there, with a few humans in white coats behind it. Wait a second, what was that ball of orange fuzz one of them was holding? He looked closer... It was Tails! They took him! The little hedgehog got out of the strangely-designed white bed and quickly and ran to the glass window. He put his hands on it, and looked at the orange kitsune with suprised eyes. "Oh yes, he's surely awake now." The human on the left said, the one who was holding Tails. The little blue hedgehog banged on the window with his fists again and again. "Is he trying to get out?" The human on the right said. The one on the left walked back and forth with the little kitsune, and the cerulean hedgehog's pleading gaze followed it. "No, he wants the fox right now, but he might want to get out later." The one in the middle said. "Give him the fox." The one on the right said. The one on the left pressed a button on a machine, and the window opened. He handed Tails to the little hedgehog, and he took him hurriedly. He ran to the corner of the square room he was in, and took a protective position with the kitsune. The human pressed the button again, and the door closed.

"Now, let's see what and if the anthropomorphic hedgehog eats." The one in the middle said as he pressed a button. The bed in the middle of the room retracted into the floor, before a table raised in it's place. The table was brown, standard wood. Sonic stood up, still holding tails, and looked at the table. It was holding many foods, including a bowl of fruit, some steak and _roast_ beef, some granola bars, chips and a strange green goop, and chili dogs... _CHILI DOGS!!_ Wait... They were _human_ chili dogs. Sonic's train of Chili-induced thought was broken when he heard something. He looked down at his little kitsune friend, and saw that he was pointing his head torwards the food and sniffing. He decided to walk over to the table. He put Tails down on the table, and he walked over and started munching on the roast beef. Sonic poked the chili dogs a few times, before picking one up and sniffing it. He slowly took a bite... It tasted just like his mom used to make, only spicier. Sonic chewed and swallowed it, and the spicyness grew. He started to breath quickly. "I think he likes it." The doctor on the left said. The spicyness grew more, and he hung out his tounge and panted. "I told you we shouldn't have made them so spicy!" The doctor on the right said, his palm on his forehead. Sonic was feeling extreme heat in his throat, and he collapsed onto the ground, panting like there's no tomorrow. He couldn't handle the spicyness. "Ugh, just give him some water." The human in the middle said. The human on the left pressed a button, and two glasses of water were lowered in front of the panting hedgehog. He quickly grabbed them, an gulped them down quickly. He got up, the spicyness gone, and looked at his kitsune friend, who was finishing off his first piece of roast beef. The little hedgehog reached for the bowl of chips, and grabbed one. He brought it to his mouth, and took a bite of it. It tasted salty, but not too salty, just the way he liked it.

"Dip it into the Guacamole." The human on the left said. What was Guacamole?.The little hedgehog looked at the three humans and cocked an eyebrow. "Erm, the green goop." The human on the left said again. He grabbed another chip and dipped it into the Guacamole, before biting it. It didn't have a taste, just gooeyness. But a few seconds after he swallowed it, he tasted an oriental, mildy sweet taste in his mouth. He ate the rest of the chip, and grabbed a piece of roast beef. The orange kitsune had already finished his piece, and was curled up into a little ball. Hasn't he had enough sleep? Wait, he couldn't think that, he was just a baby. A two-week old baby, with a loving older brother. Sonic gobbled down the roast beef quickly, and picked up Tails before leaving the table, back to the corner. He sat down, cuddling the little kit, the humans watching. The human on the left pressed a button, and the table retracted.

"I think it's time to let him go." The human in the middle said as he pressed a button. The wall behind the little hedgehog opened. "Go on, go outside!" The human on the left said. Sonic got up and walked outside.

-----

Aww crud, I couldn't come up with an ending!


	9. Adoption

Thanks for the Constructive criticism! You guys put it quite nicely, other than flat out ranting about it. For every mistake you point out, you back it up with a compliment, which keeps me from getting sad/mad. Man, you people rock at this. ESPECIALLY you, D.C.111.

Also, the format I'm writing with DOES NOT have any form of notifying me when I misspell something. I got a shiny new laptop quite a while ago, (CHRISTMAS) and it does not have Microsoft Word.

Sorry.

But on the bright side, I can hook this thing up to a projector AND speakers! 8D I can play Maple Story on DA BIG SCREEN! 8DDD

For all of you that want to know, my usernames on Maple story are;

WM20000 (Magician)

WMArcher (Take a guess)

WM30000 (Theif)

They are all on Bera.

If you see me, give me complements on my story!

-----

Book 2,

Chapter 4,

Adoption

As the cerulean hedgehog walked outside, he attracted the attention of several Humans. The little blue hedgehog froze with fear, seeing the humans gawk at him coldly. Why were they gawking at him? Haven't they ever seen an Anthro hedgehog before? Or were they thinking of taking Tails from him for more examination? No, they probably wouldn't. He needed to stop being so protective of the orange kitsune, and relax. But he couldn't. The little fox he held in his arms was the only friend he had in this cold, cruel world, and the only thing he could seek comfort from since he left his mother. He pressed his ears against his head and trembled with fear, scared at what they were going to do. They were going to do something to him, he just knew they would. Something bad. He started to whimper, and brought his little brother closer to him. The cold, startled glare of the Humans warmed up a bit, seeing the scared little hedgehog on the street. Their startled expressions grew into accepting ones, and pity appeared in their gaze, giving the cerulean hedgehog a sense of relief. Maybe they weren't going to do something to him after all, maybe one day they would all accept that an Anthropomorphic hedgehog was living in Station Square. Maybe he would find a home here, get a job, and maybe one day find another hedgehog like him living in this city. He ceased his whimpering and shaking, and raised his ears again, with hope that he would be able to one day live here without any humans gawking at him. He put on a small smile, feeling a bit of happiness for the first time since he came here.

"Hey uncle Chuck, can I go pet the big hedgehog?" The cerulean hedeghog heard a voice say. Wait, why would someone want to pet him? Was he cute or something? Maybe he was. He wasn't sure, since he had never been around humans before, even though he had heard of them. Maybe he _was_ cute to them, but they might take Tails from him. Augh, he has to stop worrying about that, it's going to be the end of him. He curiously looked over to where the voice came from, and saw a young Human boy, tugging his Uncle's sleeve.

The boy looked like any ordinary Human child, with his free-spirited personality. He wore standard-issue jeans with a cyan stripe running horizontally across the middle. He also wore grey-soled blue shoes with orange-yellow ankle straps with white bolts in the sides, a cyan stripe running vertically down the middle from the straps, and white socks. He also wore a red shirt with an orange-yellow collar, and a small orange-yellow dash on his chest. The shirt also had white upper-sleeves with orange-yellow dashes at the ends, and dark-blue lower-sleeves running up to his wrists with cyan stripes running vertically down the sides. His skin was somewhat light-tan, and he had crystal blue eyes. His hair was disshelved, although not down to his eyes, and was a rusty-orange color.

The boy transferred his gaze to the little blue hedgehog, and smiled, tilting his head to one side. What was he doing? Why was he doing that? The cerulean hedgehog didn't want to be stared at, it made him feel rejected. He didn't want to be rejected, he didn't want everyone to hate him. He wanted to be accepted, to not be stared at coldly all the time, like he was back home. His _old_ home. He was rejected there, cast aside, deserted, all because he was blue. But there was a different look in the boy's eyes. Curious, but accepting and loving.

Loving. He hadn't been loved, or accepted for a long time by anyone but his mother. Everyone rejected him for a simple abnormality in fur color. He was just blue. It was just a _color_, why did everyone hate him for it? Nothing wrong with it, it wasn't like he was disabled in anything, it's not like he was retarded, only a visual abnormality. But this boy had put aside all that and gave a caring gaze to him, like a friend.

The little blue hedgehog took a step, then another torwards the boy. For some reason, he felt safe, like nothing in the world was going to hurt him. The boy's eyes lightened up as he got closer, as did the cerulean hedgehog's take on the city. He might actually make a new friend, one that comforts him, and one that cares. He walked up to the boy, and looked up at him, as the boy exchanged a friendly gaze down at the little hedgehog.

"Don't touch the hedgehog, Chris." The older human said. The little hedgehog drooped his ears, and a shamed looked appeared on his face, knowing that he probably did something he shouldn't have.

"Uncle Chuck, you're making him feel bad. He hasn't done anything wrong!" The boy retaliated.

"But he's not human." The older man stated blatantly.

"So what? He's a helpless creature, lost in this big city full of humans that stare at him. He's probably scared to death right now! I bet the only comfort he has here is that little two-tailed fox in his arms, and he's asleep." The boy said back. It was true, everything he said was true, he didn't have any friends in this city, besides the sleeping kit in his arms. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay, and this boy had acted kind torwards him. He reached up and tugged on the boy's sleeve, in attempt to gain his attention. The boy paid no mind to the little hedgehog. He tugged twice more, a bit harder this time, and the boy turned away from the older human to look at the little hedgehog. His angry gaze softened quickly, seeing the cerulean hedgehog tugging at his sleeve.

"Hey little guy, you wanna come home with me?" The boy said, stroking the little hedgehog's quills. He couldn't believe it, a human had offered him hospitality! It was almost unbelievable, seeing as a human would adopt him. But this human was different, he was kind and loving, and he was even stroking his quills. That relaxed him a lot, made him forget about all his troubles, just like when his mother did it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the kind human take away all his troubles.

"Chris, I _told_ you _not_ to pet that thing! It might hurt you!" The little hedgehog snapped his eyes open at the comment. Wait a minute, why in the world would he hurt the human? He would never think of doing such a thing, not to a being that accepts him. Why would they think that? He wasn't a _rabid_ hedgehog, he wasn't insane, and he wasn't angry. He was scared. Oh so scared of the world. But this human had given him hope for the future, hope that one day he will be treated normally, hope that one day he would be accepted.

"Oh come on, uncle Chuck! Why would he do that? He's just a scared little hedgehog in a big city, afraid of what might happen to him. He shouldn't have to go through that, and he won't anymore." The human child picked up the little blue hedgehog, and cradled him in his arms, a suprised expression on the little hedgehog's face as he looked up at the human.

"I'm taking him home."

-----

Ooh, Sonic's getting adopted! How will the boy's uncle react? What will it be like at the boy's house? How will Sonic react? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?

Oh, right. Well, I wanted to ask you guys something.

SHOULD THIS STORY BE SONAMY?

Just mild, as in they are acting unusually kind to eachother, like fluff. and MAYBE kissing, but no lemons.

**NO LEMONS, GOT IT?!**

You guys get to vote! The results will take effect at chapter 12 or chapter 15, so get those reviews in _QUICK!!_


	10. Acceptance

W00T! CHAPTER _**TEN!!!**_

-----

Book 2,

Final Chapter,

Acceptance

"I'm taking him home." The boy said softly, looking at the older human. The little blue hedgehog simply stared up at the human child with suprised eyes, still shocked that he was going to adopt him. He couldn't believe it, he was going to have a family! He wasn't going to be alone any longer. He would have a family that would care for him, A family that would help him with his troubles, a family that would love him. He was going to be loved. A smile crept across his face for the first time since he came to this city. He was not going to be alone, he was not going to be resented, he was going to be accepted. "See, he's happy now!" The boy said, looking back at the little blue hedgehog and smiling himself. It was true, he was happy. This boy... This boy was the most kind human he met today, and the only one that would actually hold him.

"Chris Thorndyke, put the hedgehog down. He doesn't belong here." The older human said. The cerulean hedgehog's ears drooped at the comment, and his smile disappeared. The older human had acted just like the others back at his old home. He resented him, and told him to leave, just like all the others. He acted hateful torwards the cerulean hedgehog, just like all the other humans.

"Where else does he have to go?" The boy said, stroking the little blue hedgehog's quills. "By the looks of it, he's very young. Maybe these kinds of hedgehogs live longer than others. He's about one foot tall, and weighs about ten pounds, from what I estimate." The boy said informatively. "Besides, he's kind of cute."

Wow, he really _did_ think he was cute. But he was blue, and had sharp quills. Doesn't that keep him from being cute? Apparently not, from the way the boy was stroking them. Maybe the boy still liked him, maybe he still wasn't alone. "I see you have a point, but we can not have a large hedgehog living in our mansion with us. It's just not sanitary. He will probably spread dirt and germs on everything." The older human loomed over the hedgehog.

"Won't you, little hedgehog?" He said, his piercing gaze directed at the cerulean hedgehog. Sonic wanted to say no, he wanted to say that he wouldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He _needed_ to, he _needed_ to tell the human that he was sanitary, but he was sure they would resent him if he did. He exaled, and looked up at the human.

"...No..." The cobalt blue hedgehog said. His eyes widened as he realized that he just revealed to the humans that he could speak. They would surely hate him now. He squirmed in an attempt to get out of the boy's arms. He had to get away, to get out of here, before the humans could harm him. His squirming proved futile, as the boy just tightened his grip. No... He couldn't let himself be harmed. He squirmed harder and harder, but the boy simply tightened his grip more. He realized that it was useless to try and get away, and stopped his squrming. He closed his eyes as the tears came flooding forth, knowing that there was no way out. He clenched his teeth, and waited for them to beat him, waited for the pain to come...

The little blue hedgehog opened his tear filled eyes. No pain. He simply waited, staring into space. Still no pain. Why weren't they beating him? Shouldn't a blue freak like him deserve to be beaten? His self-pitying thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand stroking his quills. They... They were comforting him? Back home, they simply beat him more when he was reduced to tears. But this human was still stroking him, still caring for him. Why? Why was he doing that? The human moved from his quills to his ears, stroking them just as efficiently. That felt good, he liked it when someone stroked his ears. But often it lulled him to sleep... No, he has to stay awake. He was still vulnerable when he was asleep, but this human had convinced him otherwise. But he has to stay awake, he can't fall asleep in this human's arms. He wasn't weak, he couldn't present himself as a baby by falling asleep. He couldn't... Fall asleep... No, he needed to stay awake. He opened his eyes, seeing that they were closed, and looked up at the older human. "I think he's falling asleep..." The human said softly.

"I think so too. But he looks like he's trying to stay awake..." The boy said just as softly. He was right, he _was_ falling asleep, but he knew he needed to stay awake. They boy continued to massage his ears, and his eyelids drooped. But he couldn't pull them back up this time, the lull of sleep was too strong. He had to resist, keep his eyes open. He pulled them about halfway back up, before he looked up at the boy. "It's kinda cool that he can talk, you know." The boy said solemly. The little blue hedgehog felt relieved, they weren't going to hurt him after all. Maybe he could sleep... No. NO! Stay awake! He can't fall asleep, he couldn't leave himself vulnerable. He had to keep his guard up at all times, or else they might do something to him.

_Or take Tails..._ Like that human tried to do. He looked down at the sleeping kit in his arms, and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could just go to sleep in the human's arms, they were warm and cozy, and protective. The cobalt hedgehog's eyes closed unnoticably, so he snapped them back open, but just barely.

"You want to sleep, don't you? So go ahead, I'll protect you..." The boy said softly. The boy was going to protect him, he wouldn't be vulnerable. He guessed that meant he could sleep. He let his eyelids fall, knowing that the boy would prevent him from being harmed, and drifted off into an unworried sleep...

-----

Just got back from watching the Spiderwick Chronicles, and;

HOLEH JUICY GRAPES THAT WAS GOOD!!!

HEHE OMG WTF YES LOLOL!

Hehe, Hogsqueal ate Mulgarath!!

\,,,/ ( o ) \,,,/


	11. A new home

Egh... Chappy eleven.

This is the same night I finished Chapter ten, and I already have ideas buzzing around in my head:)

And, remember that Sonic is NOT WEARING GLOVES.

I also think I have a cold. My throat hurts like hell, and hurts even more when I use it, but that's pretty much it.

Sneezes

OUCH OUCH OUCH OW OW OW OW OW OW OUCH OUCH OUCH!!!

-----

Book 3,

Chapter 1,

A new home

The cobalt hedgehog's nose twitched. He smelled something; It smelled like apples, yet also of cinnamon. What was it? He was curious to find out, so he opened his eyes slowly. He saw a pie right under his muzzle; it had a golden-brown crust, and strands running and overlapping diagonally across some sort of red goop. It smelled delicious, and part of him wanted to take a bite of it, yet another part of him was too sleepy to think of such a thing. He noticed that he was not in the kind human's arms anymore. Instead, he was laying sideways on a green-colored couch that was very soft, but not warm. The pie in front of him was filling up his thoughts, and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He sniffed, filling his nasal passages with the delicious scent, and making his mouth water. He saw hands holding the pie in front of him. He eyed them, and traveled up the arms they were attached to, until he got to the head. It was the boy! He simply smiled kindly when he saw the little blue hedgehog looking up at him.

"This is Ella's special apple pie. She makes it sometimes, mostly for special occasions. She bakes the crust with love, and slowly roasts the ripe, tender apples before baking them and mashing them into a sweet goop. She then adds the cinnamon, and pours all of it into the pie crust before placing the lines across it. She then bakes it until it is moist and delicious, with only the finest spices and herbs around here." The young human said, making the little hedgehog on the couch stare at the pie once again, his mouth watering. The boy grinned slyly. "You _want_ some of it, don't you?"

The little cobalt hedgehog reached his hand out to the apple pie, only to have it moved away from him, onto a coffee table. The human child picked up a knife, and slowly cut the pie into four pieces, releasing the hypnotising aroma. The little hedgehog simply stared, mouth watering. He picked up a piece of it, and placed it on a plate, before moving it in front of the blue hedgehog. "Dig in!" The boy chimed. The little blue hedgehog moved his muzzle in front of it, before cleanly taking a bite out of the side. It was _so_ delectable, so rich, so filling. He took a few large bites of it, cleaning his plate, and chewed and swallowed. The moist, creamy apples coated his throat, warming it up and helping it respirate. Even the aftertaste was creamy and delicous, and made him feel full.

Wait a minute, where was that ball of orange fluff that was usually with him? Oh no... Tails is gone! The little blue hedgehog immediately stopped savouring the aftertaste with that thought. He got up quickly, and jumped off the couch, onto the hard wooden floor. A shock of pain ran through him, as he was used to landing on the soft, green grass. He collapsed onto the floor in agony, not able to handle the pain he was having. He squeaked, attracting the attention of the leaving human. The young boy immediately turned around, and saw the little hedgehog wincing on the floor in pain. His eyes were shut tight, and tears were running out of them onto his face The little blue hedgehog tried his hardest not to scream, but it was futile, as he soon found himself letting out short, agony-induced screams. The human child immediately ran over to the wincing hedgehog, and picked him up, cradling him once again. The cerulean hedgehog stopped screaming, feeling the human's restoring body heat. His teeth unclenched, feeling restored a little. Suddenly, sharp bursts of pain erupted from the right side of his body, making him squeak again.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay... Calm down, I'll help you..." The human said again, stroking the little hedgehog's quills. That helped the pain somewhat, and he simply breathed quickly, rather than whimper. "Now... Is there something you want?" The boy said soothingly, still stroking the little hedgehog. He nodded. It hurt to nod, it hurt to move at all right now. The impact from the hard wooden floor had hurt the entire right side of his body, and it hurt to even shiver. "Come on, tell me... It's okay..." The boy said soothingly. The little blue hedgehog still felt a bit shy to speak, and he'd rather remain quiet, but he needed to tell him that he needed Tails.

"...F...F-Fox..." He said shyly, he still wasn't fond of talking around this person. He never really speaked much around people he wasn't used to, usually because they hurt him, but that was all behind him now.

"Fox... You want that little orange two-tailed fox? Is that what you want?" The boy said softly. Sonic nodded again. More pain. "Okay, I'll get him for you..." The human child said soothingly. The little blue hedgehog found himself being carried over to another room, one with a sleeping orange kit on a red couch. The human set the hedgehog down on the couch, making him squeak in agony.

The little orange kit perked his ears, hearing the sound. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw his hedgehog friend lying on the couch. He got up, and trodded over to him, before wrapping his soft tails around his torso, making him sigh in comfort. The orange kitsune's bushy tails still comforted him in times of need, and they were quite relaxing. The little kit lied down in front of the cobalt hedgehog, before he snuggled close to him. The little hedgehog reached out a shaking hand, with agony, for the fox. The orange kit snuggled closer, resting his head on the little hedgehog's chest.

(A/N: Ugh, I'm making myself fall asleep writing this...)

"...What's your name, little blue guy?..." The human boy asked softly, as not to strain the little hedgehog's ears. The little blue hedgehog simply winced, hearing the question. Should he tell him his name? Does the boy like him that much? He considered it for a moment.

"...S...So-...Son..Soni-c...Sonic..." The cobalt hedgehog stuttered under the comfort of his little brother. He guessed it was too late to turn back now, he had just told the human his name. The human showed no hostility, he didn't act like he was going to say it was a pompous name for such a wimpy hedgehog, like the others did back home. He waited silently for a response...

"Sonic? Cool name, I guess I'll be adressing you as Sonic from now on..." The boy said softly. "Now Sonic, don't jump onto the floor anymore. It's hard, so just lower yourself down instead, okay?" The human said softly once more. The little hedgehog made a mental note not to do that, as he knew it would cause him pain if he did. He felt his kitsune friend crawl on his stomach, making sure to cover all of the little blue hedgehog. He was protecting him. The cobalt hedgehog did so much to keep the little kitsune safe, but now it was his turn. He was covering him, protecting him, making sure he would take the blow first. A single tear fell from the hedgehog's eye, knowing that his little brother loves him back, and would help him in his time of need.

"By the way, my name is Chris. Nice to meet you!" The human boy chimed. He lowered his hand to stroke the little blue hedgehog's quills, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard growling from the orange kitsune. He was protecting him from the human boy, but unknown to the little kit, the human was friendly. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Woah there little guy. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt your friend." The boy said as he resumed extending his hand. The kit stopped growling, and let the human's hand pass by. The boy laid his hand on the little hedgehog's quills, and began stroking them. The little hedgehog sighed in ectasy, feeling the human's warm, tender touch on his not-so-hard quills.

"So, who's your little fox friend?" The boy said softly again, to earn an easy response from him. The little hedgehog had already spoke to him once, and the boy had accepted that, so why not again? Well, he was still shy, but he had to come through with it.

"H-his name is T-Tails... And h-he's not my f-friend, h-he's my b-brother..." The hedgehog stuttered out, still shy about speaking to the human. He hoped that the human would resume being kind to him... Wait, he was still stroking him, he probably would. ..

"Tails... Okay, So his name is Tails. I guessed you named him that because of his twin tails?" The boy asked solemly. The cerulean hedgehog paused, how did he know he named him? How... How?... Maybe he just guessed. Yes, that was it, he simply guessed that. Well, he was right again, he did name him after his two tails. But it would have been an insult, if the kitsune had thought he was making fun of his tails. But he didn't, and here he was, in a big house, under the care of a kind and loving human boy.

"Y-yes..." The hedgehog stammered, but not as severly. He had grown to talking to the human a little bit, so it was somewhat easier to speak to him. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a mass being lifted off his chest. The human had taken his little brother off of him, and it was easier to breathe now. He then felt himself being lifted up, and being cradled by the human once again. He looked to his side, and saw that he was being carried once again, but through several rooms. He felt rustling in front of him. What was it? He looked in front of him, and saw a familar ball of orange fuzz moving inbetween his legs. It was Tails! Apparently the human had picked up the orange kitsune also, and was carrying both of them.

They arrived at what looked like a kitchen, except it was _very_ large. A human sized kitchen, probably. Well, it's more like _Duh_, but he had never been in a kitchen this large before. Sonic turned his head to the side, and saw a figure taking something out of a large oven. Who was that? He had never seen it before, and what was it doing here?... He mentally slapped himself. He just saw it taking something out of an oven. The figure had fully retracted the object, and it turned around, making itself fully visible.

It was a large, plump lady wearing a sky blue shirt and a white apron over that. Her skin was tan, almost _dark_-tan, and her hair was a dark reddish-brown. She had black eyes, and a face with a luciously-lipped smile he wouldn't forget anytime soon. She set the object on the island-- it was covered with tin foil, so he couldn't see what it was. She put on a suprised look when she saw the little blue hedgehog. She was staring at him... He felt himself being lifted up from the human's arms, before being set down on the table, his kitsune friend shortly after. The orange kit hopped into his arms, and snuggled into him, before letting out a satisfied sound; something like a purr. The plump human's startled face quickly turned into a adoring one, and she smiled lovingly.

"So _this_ is the hedgehog and fox you keep telling me about!" The plump human said in an adoring tone. This didn't help the little hedgehog, as he started to tremble with fright. The plump human could easily hurt him badly, and he was afraid of that. He started to whimper, and backed away from the large human, trying to get away.from her. He realized that the kitsune in his arms was also shaking, afraid of the same thing.

"Ella, you're scaring them! Try to talk a little softer..." The boy who he recognized as "Chris" said softly. So the plump human's name was Ella. Ella... Hmm... Where had he heard that name before? He then remembered the boy saying, "This is **Ella**'s special apple pie!" ...So this plump human lady had baked the delicous pie he had earlier? Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. He stopped his whimpering and trembling, and started to digest the information he was just given. He placed his hand on the head of the trembling kit in his arms, and started to stroke his fur. The orange kit stopped trembling, and made that distinct purring sound again.

"The blue hedgehog likes your apple pie, you know." The human boy said.

"Oh, he does,,, Well, i've got a suprise for him!" The plump lady named "Ella" said as she brought her hands back over to the object in tin foil. What did she mean by suprise? Was it something bad? No, probably not. She might just be trying to-

The little blue hedgehog's train of thought was interrupted by that cinnamon-apple scent again. He refocused, and saw that the object in tin foil was another apple pie, giving off it's delicous aroma. He sniffed, inhaling the delicous scent that spread quickly through the air. He felt a shift in his arms, and then sniffing. He looked down, away from the pie, and saw the orange kit pointing his muzzle torwards the pastry, and sniffing.the air. He hopped out of his arms, and ran torwards the pie. As he approached the pastry, Sonic saw just how big it was. The pie was _**huge,**_ at least ten-- No, _twenty_ times the size of the orange kit sniffing beside it. It had a diameter of at least 2 feet, it was 6 inches high, and was giving off a powerful aroma. The little kit bared his teeth, readying himself to take a bite, but before he could, the pie was lifted away from him, causing him to clamp his teeth down on thin air.

"Oh ho ho, it looks like the little twin-tailed fox likes my pie too!" The plump lady said in an accusing voice, holding the pie just out of reach of the kitsune. The kitsune simply stared up at the floating pie, mouth watering. He really did want the pie. To the suprise of everyone in the room, the little twin-tailed orange kit stood up on it's hind legs, reaching for the pie with his arms.. The little blue hedgehog noticed that the kitsune's legs were straight now, like the humans. Ella simply lifted the pie up higher, still out of the kitsune's reach. The kitsune steadied himself, and jumped for the pie, only for the plump human to lift it up even higher. The orange kitsune fell backwards, and slammed on his back and tails, causing him to yelp in pain. The little blue hedgehog walked over to the kitsune, and picked him up, cradling him in his arms, trying to soothe the pain. Oddly enough, the kit fell asleep in his arms, snuggling him.

" -Yawn- It's getting late, Sonic. Time for bed!" Chris said, attracting the attention of the little blue hedgehog. He looked over to the clock; it said 9:30. He guessed it was pretty late. He then felt himself being lifted, then cradled in the boy's arms, before being carried through another doorway, into a front room with a dual staircase. The boy walked up the staircase on the left, before approaching the second door down. The boy opened it, to reveal a master bathroom.

"It's time for bed! But first, _**Your baths.**_"

-----

Sweet cliffhanger-making mind, you've done it again!

Wait a second, how long was this chapter? -Looks at scrollbar-

HOLY SHIZNIT!!!#$&#&$#&$&#$&#$&#$&$&#$&$&7572357237

This has a storyline, (YUSSS, CLIFFHANGER!) So I can't fit the SonicxAmy into the next chapter.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN IT IS!!

-Cough- -Cough-

Ugh, My throat still hurts. Maybe summa' this green tea will help...


	12. Bath time

Chapter 12.

Thank for the reviews!

Now, If I don't see twenty-two reviews after this, I am NOT submitting chapter 13.

Seriously, if this keeps up, the number of chapters in the story will catch up with the amount of reviews I'm getting!

And do I actually have **Fans** now? AWESOME!!

-----

Book 3,

Chapter 2,

Bath time

"But first, **Your baths.**" The boy said as he stared down at the little hedgehog.

The cobalt hedgehog's eyes widened. This human was going to put him in water! He started to struggle. He had to get away, he had to avoid the liquid, he had to get out of here! The boy merely tightened his grip on the little blue hedgehog, holding him in place. He continued to struggle, he needed to get out before it was too late! He struggled harder and harder, but the boy tightened his grip still. The boy started to walk over what looked like a human-sized bathtub; It was huge! Twice the size of the bathtub the little hedgehog had back home. It was two feet deep, and was filled up pretty high with steaming water. The boy arrived at the bathub's side, and started to lower his arms. Oh no... It was almost too late! Water was _bad_ for the struggling hedgehog, he couldn't swim at all! The boy loosened his grip a little. No, Stop! Don't put him in! The little hedgehog struggled his hardest, but it was futile, as the boy tightened his grip again. To his suprise, the little orange kit at the other side of the boy's arms readied itself, and hopped into the water with a small splash. Seconds later he resurfaced, and began to swim around happily in the steaming water. It turned to face the struggling hedgehog and yelped beckoningly, asking him to come in.

"See, even your 'brother' wants to get in! Why won't you?" The boy said tauntingly, then questioningly. He couldn't swim, for pete's sake! Why couldn't he understand that? The boy changed his grip on the hedgehog to his shoulders, and started to lower him in. The little hedgehog felt his shoes being pried off. "Come on, I'm gonna help you." The boy said lovingly, although it was to no avail, as the little hedgehog began to struggle again. He yelped, feeling his toes touch the warm water, and curled up into a little ball like a gymnast would, his arms still being held into the air. The boy dropped him, and he plunged into the water with a small splash. To the boy's suprise, the little blue hedgehog sank like a rock to the bottom of the bathtub. The boy figured he could swim back up, so he waited. About ten seconds later he heard a faint cry and saw bubbles on the surface of the water.

Chris panicked and plunged his arm deep inside the bathtub, before pulling out the little blue hedgehog, who was coughing and gasping for breath. His fur was matted and soaking wet, and his quills were drooping behind him, no longer hard. The little blue hedgehog took another deep breath, before holding onto the boy's arm for dear life. The boy frowned, seeing the little blue hedgehog so miserable. The little cerulean hedgehog found himself being placed in a shallow end of the bathtub, before the boy reached over to a cabinet. He opened the cabnit, and pulled out a green bottle with the word "Purell" On the front. What was purell? A pure well? The little blue hedgehog's train of thought was broken when the boy approached him with the bottle. He opened the cap with his thumb, making a popping sound, before he turned it upside-down over the little hedgehog. The human boy squeezed it, and a green goop splurted out from the bottle onto the little blue hedgehog.

He tried to shake it off, but found that he couldn't move. The green goop was like water, only so much thicker. The boy turned the bottle right-side up again and placed it on a table, before he pulled up his sleeves and reach his hands out to the little cobalt hedgehog. The human gripped him, and started to massage his whole body, making the green goop turn into a white foam. Soon he was inside a small mountain of the white foam, and he _still_ couldn't move. The human moved him into a deeper end of the bathtub, and he sank like a rock again, before he was fished out by the human once more. The boy placed him on a large, human-sized towel on a counter, and began to dry off the little hedgehog, making sure to get every nook and cranny on his body. When he was done, he let the towel fall, revealing a cyan-colored hedgehog with soft, drooping quills. Apparently the green goop had bleached his fur somewhat, and made his quills soft and rubbery. He was defenseless right now, given that his quills were useless at the time, so he had to find cover. The little cyan hedgehog stood up, only to quicky collapse, as all his muscles were weakened from all that rubbing. He slowly crawled over to the human boy, and tugged on his shirt, asking to be held. The boy accepted, and lifted the little hedgehog into his arms before walking over to the bathtub again. The cyan hedgehog knew he had already had his bath, hence his bleached fur, so he didn't worry about being dropped again.

The boy reached in front of him with the arm he wasn't holding the light-blue hedgehog with, and grabbed the happily swimming kitsune, before placing _him_ on the shallow end of the bathtub. Sonic grinned, seeing the confused kitsune sitting on the shallow end. _This was going to be good._ The boy grabbed the bottle of goop again, and squeezed it, letting the green goop fall on the small kit, earning a yelp from him. The boy set the bottle aside, and proceeded to scrub the orange kitsune with one hand, given he wasn't that big. Soon there was a small hill of bubbles on the small orange kit, and the boy pushed him into the deep end again, leaving the bubbles behind. The kit resurfaced, and Sonic had to try _hard_ not to crack up: The small kitsune was completely _white_, no color at all. None. Zip. Zilch. It was hilarious, how clueless the kit was, given how ridiculous he looked. The boy grabbed him, and put him on the same towel the cyan hedgehog was just on, before he began to dry him off. When he retracted the towel, the kitsune looked like a dust bunny, his fur all puffed up. Sonic couldn't help it anymore, he was about to split...

The little hedgehog shut his eyes tight and burst out laughing, attracting the attention of both the boy and his kitsune friend. The boy looked back at the white kit, and saw how clueless he looked. He grinned himself, before he picked up the white kit, and placed him on Sonic's chest, making him stop laughing. The little cyan hedgehog cuddled with the small white kitsune, who felt soft in his arms. Chris carried them out the door, closing it, and walked down to the next door. He opened it, revealing a little bedroom. It had trees painted on the walls, with the celing painted like leaves. The room had a green carpet, and a small bed placed on the back wall. The boy walked over to the bed, pulling off the covers and placing the two animals down on it. He put the covers back over them, and looked at their emerald and sapphire eyes lovingly. He walked back to the door, and turned around.

"Goodnight Sonic, Tails..." Chris said, before he closed the door slowly.

-----

Sorry the ending was a bit rushed, I couldn't find any spaces to put detail into it!


	13. Morning antics

Listen, I work HARD bringing you guys chapters every day, and I WANT RECOGNITION.

Thankfully, I actually have enough free time on my hands to spend 1-4 hours writing a chapter evey day, so don't be complaining about slow updates. I appreciate the criticism and compliments though.

I have to daydream a lot to do this so much, and daydreaming requires careful surgery (Expression) to be elligible to be written down.

I don't write for reviews, I want reviews for writing.

-----

Book 3,

Chapter 3,

Morning antics

"Sonic, Wake up and smell the bacon!"

The little hedgehog sleepily opened his eyes, to see an unfocused figure looming over him. He stayed silent, and simply stared at the unknown figure. Was it here to cause him harm? His eyes became wide when he saw an evil look in the somewhat-unfocused figure's eyes. It was going to hurt him! The scared little hedeghog pulled the covers up over his head, in an attempt to hide from the looming figure.

"...D-don't h-hurt m-me..." The little hedgehog said in a small, trembling voice, slightly muffled by the covers.

"Sonic... It's me, Chris! Don't you remember?" The figure said. The little hedgehog didn't believe him, he saw that evil look in his eye. That person was lying, it wanted to kill him, he was sure of it.

"...Y-you're n-n-not Chri-is..." The trembling hedgehog said again, still under the covers. He could sware he heard the figure gasp, he had found him out. That thing was not going to fool him.

"Sonic... You don't believe me... Don't you remember? I gave you and Tails a bath. Your fur turned cyan, and Tails' turned white. You couldn't hold yourself up, so you came to me. Come on, Sonic... It's me..." The figure said in a worried tone. He knew his name? He hadn't told his name to anyone, except... Chris. Maybe it was him... No, this person must have interrogated the boy, and persuaded him to tell it everything he knew about the little hedgehog. He knew he could not trust the figure, that he must get away somehow, but there was nowhere to run. He was in an enclosed room with only one exit, he couldn't get away.

"...Go-o awa-ay... Y-you're j-just t-trying t-to t-t-trick m-me..." The little hedgehog said again, still under the covers.

"Sonic... I'm not trying to trick you, I'm Chris... You like Ella's apple pie, don't you?... She has some downstairs..." The figure said. Apple pie? The little hedgehog pulled the covers down to his azure eyes, just enough to be able to see. His vision focused... It really was the boy! He pulled off the covers, and jumped off the side of the bed, only to be caught by the boy. The boy lifted the little hedgehog into his arms, cradling him before he walked off. The cerulean hedeghog felt something trodding up his torso. He focused his azure gaze in front of him, and laid his eyes on his kitsune friend, who was orange once again. The small orange kitsune walked up to the little blue hedgehog's face. The hedgehog felt a tounge sliding across his cheek. His little brother was licking him, and it tickled a little... The cobalt hedgehog began to giggle at the feeling of the orange kit's tounge on his face. After a few seconds, the little cerulean hedgehog couldn't stop giggling, and he closed his eyes. His giggling escalated into a laugh, and he started to squirm, making it hard for the human boy to hold on to him. The little blue hedgehog's tumbling caused the small orange kit to fall off, although he landed on a table below him. The boy put Sonic down onto a familiar island.

"Good morning, little hedgehog!" A loving voice said from behind him. He turned around, and saw Ella wearing an orange shirt and white apron. "Aren't you going to say good morning to me?" She said, smiling. The cobalt hedgehog wasn't comfortable with talking around this lady yet, and wasn't sure if he should.

The plump lady set a small pie right in front of the little blue hedgehog, it's delicous aroma filling his nostrils. He _loved_ that scent, he loved it like no other. As he fixed himself to take a bite, he saw a familar orange kit run straight through the pie, only to tumble and land in a heap of goop. The cerulean hedgehog giggled at the sight of the orange kitsune, buried in pie, and readied himself for another bite. He grabbed some of the pie, and brought it to his mouth, embracing the scent, before putting it in his mouth. It tasted as delicous as always, baked with love, the savory taste of apples and cinnamon, the crust baked with the finest ingredients... The little blue hedeghog was making the author hungry with all these adjectives. Before the little hedgehog knew it, he had devoured a quarter of the pie, without the part that Tails had knocked out.

"You have always liked my special apple pie, haven't you, little hedgehog?" The plump lady said, reaching for the little hedgehog's quills. The little hedgehog yelped as the plump lady touched his quills, and he fell backwards, a scared look on his face. The plump lady cocked an eyebrow at the fallen hedgehog,.before reaching out again. The little blue hedgehog simply backed away from her outstreched hand, and started to tremble with fear.

"I don't think Sonic wants you to touch his quills. Maybe because he's only used to me doing it." The boy said, looking up at the plump lady. It was true, the little hedgehog was not comfortable with the plump lady touching his quills, she might hurt him. The little hedgehog started to whimper, and backed away more.

"It's okay, Sonic... It's okay..." The boy said, walking up to the little blue hedgehog. The boy reached down and picked him up, cradling him. He started to stroke his quills, which made him relax. The boy grabbed the little orange kit, and walked through a door, revealing a big, concrete room. The room held two machines, placed side-by-side eachother. The room had 4 lights in the ceiling, a shelf with several metal objects on it, and a spray can that said "RAID" on it. What was that for? Nevertheless, the boy carried the hedgehog over to the machine, which had no top, and opened the door, before sitting inside it, placing the hedgehog and fox on his lap.

"Ready, Chris?" An older, grey-haired human said.

"You bet, Uncle Chuck!" The boy said excitedly. The older human pressed a button, and one of the walls of the large room opened. The human pressed a few levers with his feet, and put his hands on a large, grippable wheel. The machine moved backwards, until it backed out onto the street. It turned, and moved out of the driveway on the side of the house. It moved around the fountain, and out onto the main street. It accelerated quickly, and zoomed off...

-----

Ugh, that ending was HORRIBLE. It's just that I flat out COULD NOT come up with an ending, or a good storyline for this chapter.

Oh no... Is it?... No, it couldn't be... It IS...

My writer's block is back!!!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**


	14. Road Trip!

Sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't come up with many ideas!

But still, SONIC IS STILL NOT WEARING GLOVES.

-----

Book 3,

Chapter 4,

Road Trip!

A red, roofless machine blared past acres of lush, green grass and other types of vegitation, yet it stayed suprisingly quiet. It must have been the kind of lubricant that a certain grey-haired human had used, and because a little blue hedgehog knew nothing about these strange machines, he constantly studied the one he was sitting inside, for it was different than the other machines that he had come across since he had entered this strange metroplex that the humans referred to as "Station Square". Nevertheless, the little cobalt hedgehog was sitting in a machine that was speeding down in the middle of a grassland, with said metroplex miles behind him.

"Hey Sonic, how are you doing?" The rusty-orange haired human boy said, looking down at the cerulean hedgehog in his lap. The little hedgehog simply stared back up at the human boy, his little eyes filled with anguish. He was deathly afraid of the machine he was riding in. It had no roof, and the little hedgehog could easily fall out onto the shining green grass behind them, never to be found again. He simply snuggled closer to the human boy, seeking comfort from him. The human boy moved one of his hands to the little hedgehog's quills, and began stroking them, trying to comfort the terrified little hedgehog. Then he remembered; If he ever fell out, he could run to catch up to the humans. He decided to test his theory. He pulled away from the human, and readied himself, before jumping out the side of the machine. The human boy's eyes shot wide open.

"**SONIC!!**" The boy cried out, looking out to the side and behind the machine. Strangely, he saw a dust cloud. He followed the dust cloud to the left, and laid his eyes on the blue blur, who was running at the speed of the machine, and wagging his finger at him. His scared expression vanished quickly at the sight, and he smiled excitedly, seeing the little hedghog run this fast. Before five seconds passed by, the little blue hedgehog jumped back torwards the strange machine. He figured he could make it, so he simply braced himself for landing. To his suprise, he hadn't jumped far enough, and was plummeting down to the side of the machine! If he hit the ground at this speed, it would surely grind him to dust! He wasn't prepared for running again, so he shut his eyes tight and hoped for the worst...

...Why wasn't he hitting the ground? He should have been shredded already, what was going on? He felt something gripping his arms. He opened his eyes, and saw that the young boy was reaching over the machine's edge, tightly gripping the hedgehog's arms, keeping him suspended above the ground. He felt himself being pulled up, and over, into the boy's lap again. The boy had saved him! That marked a milestone in their friendship, and upped the hedgehog's trust for the boy. Suddenly, he felt himself being flipped over onto his back, still on the boy's lap. The boy reached down with one of his arms, and began to rapidly stroke the little blue hedgehog's abdomen, causing him to start giggling. The boy stroked faster, and the cobalt hedgehog began to laugh uncontrollably, knowing now that the human was tickling him. He began to twist and thrash about, kicking his legs and flailing his arms, but it was to no avail as the boy kept tickling him, a mischevious smile on his peach-colored face. He suddenly stopped tickling him, and drew his hands away.

"Sonic, we're here!" The boy chimed, confusing the little hedgehog. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sonic, I've been tickling you for twenty minutes, why are you looking at me like that?" The human boy said. Has it really been twenty minutes? It felt like twenty seconds, but the little hedgehog could not argue. He got up, and looked around: They were in a different city, their machine stopped in a little white box with one end open, surrounded by other machines. He looked in front of the machine he was in, and saw a big sign that said, "Square Station". Square Station? What was that? I mean, it sure was like Station Square, but with a reversed name. He felt himself being lifted out of the machine onto the ground below, before Chris closed the machine's side. The boy motioned for him to come, and he obeyed, walking with the human through all the machines, before arriving at two huge glass doors. The little blue hedgehog clasped the human boy's hand, frightened by the doors. As they walked torward them, they slid open, and the three beings walked through them, into Square Station.

-----

Um, Square Station is a supermarket, in case you haven't figured that out.

Things are shaping up to be SonicxAmy next chapter!


	15. Enter Amy

Dear fans, (I have fans? WOOT!) I apologize for taking... SEVEN MONTHS TO UPDATE?!

-Grabs a frying pan-

Never -CLANG- Make -CLANG- Your fans -CLANG- wait that long -CLANG- ever -CLANG- again! -CLANG-

Well, I finally got this chapter done, (After seven months. -CLANG-) and I release it to you guys.

I know that Square Station is a corny name, but it kind of works. The building is square-shaped, along with it being a "Station" for various things.

Have I told you that I always have a little trouble spelling beautiful? Like just then. Let's see, it's B-E-A-U. B-E-A-U. B-E-A-U.

Anyway, this is indeed the start of the SonAmy of this story.

ENJOY DA CHAPTER!!

* * *

Book 3,

Final chapter,

Enter Amy

The little blue hedgehog brought himself closer to the boy beside him. Here he was, inside this large building, a building with marble floors and many, many rooms off to the sides of the pathway he and the boy were walking down. The rooms off to the sides had carpet floors, unlike the solid marble they were walking on top of, along with many human-sized shirts on hangers. The shirts had many different designs, from polka-dotted to plaid to optical illusions, and although they were pretty, the optical illusions made the little hedgehog's eyes hurt. He shut his eyes tight, then opened them again, before making a mental note not to look inside that particular room. He began to look at all the pretty shirts, except the optical illusions, before a scent crossed his muzzle. What was it? It smelled kind of delicious... He took a whiff, and instantly realized what the smell was. It smelled of... Chili dogs!! The little hedgehog came back to his senses, and realized he was in an area of the building with many rooms, and in each room was a human in a strange but unique uniform behind a counter. There were humans lined up at each of the counters, about 5 each, and the humans behind the counters were tending to them. As the little blue hedgehog was walking, he stepped on something sharp. It felt like the object was driving into his foot. The cobalt hedgehog yelped in pain, and shut his eyes tight. He jerked his foot off of the object, and pulled the object out from the bottom of his shoe, before tossing it away. He opened his eyes...

Every human within earshot was staring at him. Staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces. They were staring at him because he was blue, because he was a freak. Just like those other people back home...

Flashback

_"GET AWAY, FREAK!!"_

_A muscular boar kicked a tiny blue hedgehog in the stomach with great force, sending him to the ground with a painful yelp._

_"You deserve to die!"_

_A white tiger stepped on the quivering blue hedgehog's torso, making him cry with agony._

_"Yeah, a reject like him will only drag us down."_

_A muscular lion grabbed the blue hedgehog's quills, and pulled them upward. The tiny hedgehog tried to scream, but all that came out was a dry rasp, his voice hoarse. He had been tortured by these three for hours, and he could not take any more, it hurt too much. But the three animals kept going, determined to kill the scared, crying hedgehog. Why did they hate him so? Why was being blue such a punishable thing? He couldn't do anything about his color, why do they constantly criticise him for it? He was an innocent, helpless little hedgehog that was hated by everyone in town, everyone but his mother. His mother loved him very much, and was the only one who ever showed any sympathy torwards him. Everyone else beat and battered him, simply for being blue. If his mother ever turned on him, he didn't know what he would do..._

_The tiger lifted his foot off of the hedgehog, and the lion held him high in the air by his quills. His face stained with tears, the little blue hedgehog struggled weakly, his muscles ripped and torn apart by all the beatings. _

"_S...S...Stop..." The little hedgehog bearly managed to voice. Even his vocal cords felt like they were torn apart, and hurt... so much... when he used them. He wanted them to stop, he wanted them to just leave him, to go away, and leave him lying in the dirt. _

"_No way, you're the reject of this village, and you will not roam here any longer!" The lion said, still holding the cobalt hedgehog's quills. He raised up his other fist, and swung it forward, hitting the little hedgehog square in the chest, making him sway like a punching bag. The lion tightened his grip on his quills, and the terrified little hedgehog could feel the blood draining from his head. His vision faded to black as the lion pulled back his fist once more..._

The humans had the same cold, hateful look those animals did. The same I-hate-you look that everyone gave him. The little hedgehog cuddled the boy's leg, and buried his face into it, afraid of what the humans might do. He cried silently, but freely into the boy's leg, overwhelmed with emotions. Fear. Embarrassment. Shame. Anguish. All these emotions were piled inside the little hedgehog, and he couldn't handle it. Tears streamed down his face. He just wanted to hide away, to get away from all the humans. He began to breathe heavily, having some sort of emotional seizure. He hugged the boy's leg tighter, wanting the rusty orange-haired human to comfort him. He then felt himself being picked up again. It was probably the human boy, after all, who else would want to hold him? He felt himself being cradled, before feeling a hand descend upon his quills. The hand stroked his cobalt quills, making him relax just a little... That still felt really good. He was now convinced that the mysterious human was friendly. Maybe... Just maybe... He could trust it...

The little blue hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, blinking away tears. He laid his eyes on a strange male human. Who was that? The male human simply smiled when he saw that the small hedgehog was looking up at him.

"Aww, he's kinda cute..." The man said, still stroking the cobalt hedgehog's quills. The man thought he was cute? He had never seen him before! He suddenly heared several Oohs come from around him... Wait, why weren't the humans attacking him? He was sure they would've, but they weren't. Maybe these humans weren't so bad after all... Wait, no, he couldn't trust anyone, he would never know if they would attack him for being blue or not.

The grey-haired man moved his hand from the hedgehog's quills to his ears, and began to scratch them. The little blue hedgehog curled up into a spiky blue ball in response, earning another "Aww" from the group of humans. The little blue hedgehog felt his eyelids begin to droop...

A sound identical to the tugging of cloth caught the cobalt hedgehog's attention. He uncurled out of his spiky blue ball, and jumped out of the man's arms, only to receive a jolt of pain in his ankles from the collison of the ground. He stifled a yelp, but a squeak escaped his lips. He collasped onto the ground, just bearly holding himself up with his arms. He heard a sympathetic "Awww" come from the crowd. Wait a second, they were showing sympathy for him? Urgh, no, they must be faking it. Yes, they're just faking it, waiting for the right time to lash out at him... Right? But that man _did_ stroke his quills. Did they really mean it? Were they actually accepting him? But what about-

The young hedgehog's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small, gloved hand on his shoulder. He fought back tears, and turned his head to see who was comforting him... He laid his eyes on a little pink hedgehog, about his age. She was wearing a red dress, laced with a white stripe at the bottom, along with red boots with white soles, a white stripe running down the middle of both. She was wearing gold bracelets on either wrist, along with gloves and a red headband on top of her head. She had a small, kind smile on her face, her eyes as emerald-green as his. The young, cerulean hedgehog wanted to ask the strange, pink hedgehog her name, but the humans standing around them might-... Wait, the humans won't hurt him, right? Maybe it was okay to just ask...

"Who... Are you?..." The small hedgehog said quietly, and with difficulty, considering the pain he was going through.

"It talks? Cool!" A teenage voice said. The crowd of humans erupted into buzzing conversation, apparently surprised at the young hedgehog's voice.

"You're an anthro hedgehog too? I've never seen any others like me, rather than my mom and dad. Oh and, I'm Amy! Nice to meet you." The pink hedgehog said in a cheerful voice. Her voice was so uplifting, so quiet and gentle, sympathetic and... Beautiful... The cerulean hedgehog snapped back to his senses. Did he just think that? What in the world?... He felt his cheeks getting hot, and he quickly turned his head back down to the ground. The pink hedgehog that he newly recognized as, "Amy" giggled.

"Oh, you're so cute, I could just hug you!" The little pink hedgehog said in that cheerful voice again. It was just so soft and comforting...

"So, what's _your_ name?" The pink hedgehog said with curiosity. Should the little blue hedgehog answer her? She seemed nice. Heck, _real_ nice. He felt his cheeks getting even hotter. The young, pink hedgehog descended her head to get a look at the blue hedgehog's face, causing him to turn his head away even more.

"...Are you gonna tell me your name, sweetie?" The pink hedgehog asked, further embarrassing the cobalt hedgehog. He couldn't decide whether to tell her his name or not, but her voice was just so peaceful... The little blue hedgehog could feel something tugging at his voice, edging it to respond to her question.

"S...s..." He said, still unsure of whether he should respond or not. His eyes darted from side to side.

"Yes?" The tamarisk hedgehog asked kindly, making the cobalt hedgehog start to panic. He felt that he needed to tell her, yet at the same time felt that he shouldn't. One or the other, he needed to pick one. One or the other...

"Come on, tell me!" She said again, sweet as can be.

"It's So-..." The little blue hedgehog said absent-mindedly, before he stopped himself.

"So-... So-... Oh, I see. You're _shy_, aren't you? It's okay, you can tell me. I won't bite." The pink hedgehog said with a giggle. Maybe she could be trusted. She was acting really sweet torwards him. _Nobody_ would go that far just for a fake out. Maybe he should trust her... The cerulean hedgehog snapped back to his senses, to find that his cheeks weren't hot anymore. It was now or never.

He stood up, and put his hands to his sides. He suddenly arched his right foot close to being opposite of the other, and placed one hand on his side, looking at the kind pink hedgehog. He suddenly lifted up his other arm up high, formed a thumbs-up, and then brought it down straight inbetween him and the pink hedgehog, a joyful grin on his face.

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

I can't believe I FINALLY got this done. After seven months. (CLANG) Well, Here's the start of the SonAmy. Like it? REVIEW!!


End file.
